


if you were in my arms

by iphido



Series: no matter the distance [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Pining While in a Relationship, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphido/pseuds/iphido
Summary: Atsumu:anyway i have newsi got my schedule for the next coupla months[IMG_8105.jpg]Kita:hmmmmKita and Atsumu navigate the trials of a mid-distance relationship.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Series: no matter the distance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945252
Comments: 18
Kudos: 280





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday goob!!!!! this is also dedicated to angel :D
> 
> this picks up (quite literally) right after [if we were both alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891760), and has the same format. though prior reading isn’t technically needed, you should read _alone_ anyway XP. for reference, [orihime and hikoboshi are the principal characters of tanabata](https://japantoday.com/category/features/lifestyle/the-origins-and-legend-of-tanabata-japan%E2%80%99s-star-festival). read more on the rice farming method _aigamo_ [here](https://web-japan.org/trends01/article/021022sci_r.html).
> 
> featuring ojiro aran, the inarizaki VBC of 2013, and kita yumie. jsyk there’s significantly less “plot” stringing this together than the previous installment. the timeline is sorta wonky too. i hope you enjoy regardless!

“Wait.”

“Hm?”

“Can I take a selfie with you? I want…”

“You want…”

“I wanna commemorate this moment.”

“Commemorate what? Our consummation?”

“Kita-san! We didn’t get _married_.”

“Sure. We can take a picture.”

“Yay! There. Ya look really cute.”

“Thank you. Hmm, your teammates are waiting. Sakusa might convince everyone to leave ya behind.”

“Alright, alright. Just…”

“One more kiss?”

“Yes please.”

“Mm. Bye, Tsumu.”

“Bye, Kita-san. Drive safe.”

“I will.”

“I love you.”

“I— I love you, too.”

* * *

**Shinsuke:**  
coming home now baa-chan. do you need me to pick up anything?

**Granny:**  
No Thank You Shin-chan Just Get Home Safe

**Shinsuke:**  
okay. see you soon

* * *

**Atsumu:**  
[IMG_8101.jpg]  
here Kita-san  
dontcha think we look really in love

**Kita:** **  
** :(

**Atsumu:** **  
** oh no what did i say  
ur cute tho Kita!!!

**Kita:** **  
** :(

**Atsumu:**  
….  
Shinsuke?

**Kita:**  
:)

**Atsumu:**  
ShinsukeShinsukeShinsukeShinsukeShinsukeShinsukeShinsuke  
can i post the pic on instagram

**Kita:**  
hmmmmmmm

**Atsumu:**  
*v* pwease

**Kita:** **  
** sure

**Atsumu:** **  
** HURRAY

* * *

_Liked by_ ** _onigirimiya_** _and 62,289 others_ **  
****miya_atsumu1005:** Despite losing to @aranojiro, I just had the best weekend of my life <3  
_View all 738 comments_ _  
_**samusamu:** oya oya. Congrats  
**miyathighs69:** WHOS THAT ATSUMU-SENSHU  
**aranojiro:** UM

* * *

**Aran:**  
KITA  
https://instagram.com/bJu88maj7u

**Kita:**  
o

**Aran:**  
YOU  
HE

**Kita:**  
hehe

**Aran:**  
FIRST OF ALL  
why didnt ya let me know u were in town!

**Kita:**  
hadta get back to the farm

**Aran:**  
okay i accept that  
second  
ARE U AND ATSUMU DATING NOW

**Kita:**  
yes

**Aran:**  
WELL ILL BE DAMNED  
i kno yall have been texting but  
how did that happen

**Kita:**  
hm well  
about that  
we  
just been talking

**Aran:**  
whats the full story  
ur hiding somethin

**Kita:**  
i dont know if youd wanna hear it

**Aran:**  
give me a rundown

**Kita:**  
( 〃．．)  
that day u gave him my new number  
he asked me what I was wearin  
and then we did some dirty talk

**Aran:** **  
** pause  
the SAME DAY? that FIRST DAY??  
HE STARTED SEXTIN YOU?  
IS HE AN IDIOT

**Kita:**  
heyyy  
>:-|  
it worked out

  
**Aran:**  
yeah ok sorry..  
continue

**Kita:**  
the sexting escalated and we did that for a couple months  
  


**Aran:**  
a couple months huh 0_o  
  


**Kita:**  
but we fought after your game  
so he asked me to come see him  
we made up and now we’re dating

**Aran:**  
thats… an interesting story  
im impressed  
i didn’t know you had it in ya!  
  


**Kita:**  
me neither

**Aran:** **  
** was Atsumu also impressed (¬ ͜ ¬)  
WITHOUT GOING INTO TOO MANY DETAILS

**Kita:**  
yes he was  
he’s very obedient

**Aran:**  
ok stop right there please  
but i cant say im surprised  
i mean in high school he was always moonin over ya  
even if you were just cleaning the club room  
can’t imagine how his reaction would be to ya actually trying

**Kita:**  
? moonin over me?

**Aran:**  
oh my god  
did you really never notice?  
i always thought you were just tryna let him down easy by ignorin it

**Kita:**  
whatre ya talkin about

**Aran:**  
were ya really so entrenched in self-doubt  
im sad now  
Kita he was in love with ya

**Kita:**  
he said it had been five years  
but i thought he was exaggerating

**Aran:**  
no dude  
the whole team knew  
  


**Kita:**  
i…  
i had my suspicions  
but the doubt was very strong

**Aran:** **  
** yeah thats why i thought ya knew  
you read people so well  
this is why you should talk about yer feelings!!!!

**Kita:** **  
** i dunno what to say  
how do i make it up to him?

**Aran:**  
i dont think he’d hold that against u

**Kita:**  
i still feel bad

**Aran:**  
well as bratty as Atsumu is  
i think he’s easy to please

**Kita:**  
yer right on that front

**Aran:**  
ugh spare me  
he’ll always be the loud tryhard 9 year old to me

**Kita:**  
yer a tryhard too

**Aran:**  
Tsumu is 1000x more tryhard than i am  
maybe just remind him how you feel?  
he gets into slumps sometimes

**Kita:** **  
** good idea  
thanks Aran

**Aran:** **  
** anytime  
you’re happy?

**Kita:**  
yes  
i am  
Aran i’m really happy

**Aran:**  
yer makin me tear up dammit  
i’m so happy for you  
what the heck

**Kita:**  
:)  
i feel like  
this is what i’ve been waitin for

**Aran:**  
T^T  
these r the things u should be tellin Atsumu maybe

**Kita:**  
noted

**Aran:** **  
** well. Aya-chan is bugging me to get an oil change so i gtg  
talk to ya soon?

**Kita:** **  
** yes  
bye Aran. tell her hello for me

**Aran:** **  
** ✌️

* * *

**Suna:**  
dibs on best man at Kita-san and Atsumu’s wedding

**Osamu:**  
HA  
YOU??  
THATS GONNA BE ME FUCKER  
WHO SAYS UR EVEN INVITED

**Atsumu:**  
W  
WEDDING??

**Suna:**  
didnt you decide that Atsumu would be the best man at your wedding 🙄  
you dont need to be his

**Riseki:**  
congrats Kita-san and Atsumu-san!

**Atsumu:**  
GUYS

**Osamu:**  
Suna yer uninvited

**Suna:**  
no problem  
Keiji-kun will just re-invite me :P

**Atsumu:**  
PLS

**Aran:**  
if anyone here’s going to be best man it’ll be me  
i’ve known them the longest collectively

**Osamu:** **  
** i’ll tell Bokkun to keep ya from entering the venue  
Kozume will pay for a security detail

**Akagi:**  
what if they choose me

**Oomimi:**  
u guys know they can have a best man each

**Suna:**  
Kei will distract them all and ill sneak in anyway

**Akagi:**  
o ya

**Atsumu:**  
guys im right here  
who says we’re gettin married  
  


**Osamu:** **  
** how the heck will Tsukishima distract hired muscle

**Atsumu:**  
Shin-san back me up here

**Suna:** **  
** ohoho “Shin-san”?  
with archaeology facts duh. theyre fucking interesting

**Kita:** **  
** hi everyone  
Atsumu and i aren’t engaged, we’re just dating

**Atsumu:** **  
** thank you  
(◕‿◕✿)

**Suna:** **  
** but you will be in the near future probably

**Ginjima:** **  
** hi Kita-san!  
how r u?

**Kita:** **  
** im good.  
Suna, Osamu, 

**Suna:** **  
** sorry Kita-san

**Osamu:** **  
** sorry Kita-san

**Kita:** **  
** +.+

**Suna:** **  
** and sorry Osamu

**Osamu:** **  
** yeah sorry Sunarin

**Oomimi:** **  
** lol

**Kita:** **  
** :)

**Atsumu:** **  
** (✧ᴗ✧)

**Aran:** **  
** ok Atsumu keep it together  
anyway this is a collective congratulations to you two  
and a collective rejoicing of the former Inarizaki VBC

**Akagi:** **  
** after all these years :’)  
it’s like  
watching the two wilting plants i watered for years like… flourish

**Oomimi:** **  
** eh  
leave the metaphors to someone else  
like Osamu lol

**Osamu:** **  
** -_-

**Atsumu:** **  
** “Its like rice”  
lol

**Osamu:** **  
** so Tsumu wouldja care to tell us the tale of how you and Kita got together?

**Atsumu:** **  
** that  
you  
we

**Suna:** **  
** (¬ ͜ ¬)

**Aran:** **  
** oh here we go

**Ginjima:** **  
** (¬ ͜ ¬)

**Atsumu:** **  
** that story is for former captains only

**Osamu:** **  
** and me

**Aran:** **  
** and me

**Atsumu:** **  
** ARAN U KNOW?

**Kita:**  
i told him

**Atsumu:** **  
** oh brother

**Riseki:** **  
** i was captain my third year

**Atsumu:**  
for ppl who were captain sometime in 2013 only

**Riseki:** **  
** man

**Suna:** **  
** wtf i want in

**Ginjima:** **  
** yea i thought we were a team

**Atsumu:** **  
** no its a secret :P

**Oomimi:** **  
** fine

**Suna:** **  
** quick everyone kill the convo

**Atsumu:** **  
** yo what  
heyyyy  
guys  
lets catch up  
what the heck  
only Shinsuke loves me </3

**Osamu:**  
okay good bye fr

**Kita:**  
i’ll talk to ya Atsumu

**Aran:**  
ugh no keep it in the DMs please

**Atsumu:**  
fine >:P

* * *

**Atsumu:**  
Shinsuke-san  
are you mad that the team knows?

**Kita:**  
no  
i let you post on Instagram didnt i

**Atsumu:**  
okie good  
i miss you :(

**Kita:**  
i miss you too

**Atsumu:**  
how was yer drive?  
obaa-chan?

**Kita:**  
it wasn’t bad. not much traffic at all  
she’s good. she wanted to cook tonight  
to celebrate

**Atsumu:**  
oh? is it her birthday? an anniversary?

**Kita:**  
...to celebrate us, Atsumu

**Atsumu:**  
(꒪ ⌓ ꒪)  
u told her

**Kita:**  
i think she suspected from the start  
but i did spend the night in yer hotel room

**Atsumu:**  
wahhh  
how can i face her now >.<

**Kita:**  
yer fine  
she’s been buggin me about settlin down anyway

**Atsumu** :  
are ya sayin you wanna settle down with me?

**Kita:**  
like you said  
arent ya tired of waitin?

**Atsumu:**  
Shin  
im dyin

**Kita:**  
don’t  
i still need you

**Atsumu:**  
im dyin

**Kita:**  
stay alive  
tell me about yer day

**Atsumu:**  
hmm it was pretty lax cuz we had the game yesterday  
i thought about ya for most of it  
heheh

**Kita:**  
what about me

**Atsumu:**  
uhm  
r u alone

**Kita:**  
yes

**Atsumu:** **  
** o  
r we doing a sexy thing now

**Kita:**  
depends  
what did u think about?

**Atsumu:**  
i thought about your body  
your tan skin  
its 1000x better touching it than looking at it  
yer hard and soft in all the right places

**Kita:**  
likewise

**Atsumu:**  
wait stop typin let me finish before u destroy me

**Kita:**  
ok

**Atsumu:**  
thought about us fingering me together  
and your perfect cock fucking me so good n deep  
i thought about having it in my mouth the next time i see ya  
i thought about the way your face looked when ya pushed inside me  
the way you looked when you came  
and how i wanna do that again and again and again until we forget our own names

**Kita:** **  
** i want that too

**Atsumu:**  
then its a promise  
oh no  
youve been typin for a while  
fuck im hard just waitin

**Kita:**  
i love your body. it just isnt the same with clothes on or through a phone screen. i see why adidas chose u to show off their products because there’s no more perfect male form on the planet. i watched ur arms when u fingered yerself and saw the strength that rippled the same way i watch u serve a jump floater. and ur abs so toned and defined, and how nice they looked with ur cum on them. i only saw ur back for a little, but maybe another time i can bend ya over and watch you arch for me

**Atsumu:**  
fuck fuck  
o god ur not done

**Kita:**  
and yer thighs. Atsumu. theyre my favorite. dyou know what ur limbo sets used to do to me, up close? i want to kiss n lick n suck on them all over while u shiver and shake. i want them squeezing my ears as i eat ya out. i even want to fuck them. hug them tight together n use a lot of lube and fuck ur thighs and let our cocks rub together until we both come onto ur stomach

**Atsumu:**  
holy fuck ohh fuck  
tell me urclose  
im so close

**Kita:**  
i am  
let’s come, Atsumu

**Atsumu:**  
ah fuck that was good

**Kita:**  
u better be typin that with a clean hand

**Atsumu:** **  
** i  
brb

**Kita:**  
hmph  
[IMG_3874.jpg]

**Atsumu:**  
ok im baHOLYNTKHRUFC  
SHINSUK  
SHINSUEKE  
??!!/!:?/!/!!!!?????-!  
U WAITED UNTIL I STARTED TYPING DIDNT YA  
HOW COULDJA DO THIS TO ME

**Kita:**  
do u not like it

**Atsumu:**  
I LOVE IT SO MUCH IM ABOUT TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK  
THANK YOU GOD

**Kita:**  
4 ur eyes only

**Atsumu:**  
of course of course  
do u want one back  
i cleaned up already but

**Kita:**  
get creative

**Atsumu:**  
ok  
[IMG_8103.jpg]

**Kita:**  
handsome :-)  
and sexy

**Atsumu:**  
(◕‿◕✿)  
thank ya  
u should sleep now  
i bet ur hand hurts  
from all that typing not the jacking off  
idk we texted instead of just calling

**Kita:**  
we got off either way  
you sleep too  
i love you

**Atsumu:**  
;~;  
i love you too  
night Shinsuke

**Kita:**  
night Tsumu

* * *

**Kita:**  
theres somethin special i wanna show ya

**Atsumu:**  
Shinsuke-san wants to have an early start to his day huh ;))

**Kita:**  
[IMG_3875.jpg]

**Atsumu:**  
OH  
DUCKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
why do u have ducks with u 0_o

**Kita:**  
im going to let them loose in the paddy  
theyre going to help me eat all the bugs and weeds

**Atsumu:**  
thats so cute do they just waddle around 

**Kita:**  
yep  
and swim

**Atsumu:**  
do they have names

**Kita:**  
nope  
theres over a hundred atsumu

**Atsumu:** **  
** let me name them  
just the ones in this pic  
that one on the left is AJ  
the one next to him is BJ  
the one above him is Yumie

**Kita:**  
AJ and BJ  
u want me to name a duck after my granny

**Atsumu:**  
Atsumu Junior and Black Jackals  
  


**Kita:**  
i wont be able to keep track

**Atsumu:**  
i will for u

**Kita:**  
good luck doing that from Osaka  
anyway i just wanted to show ya  
have 2 get to work now

**Atsumu:**  
bye Shinsuke ◟( ̆ 3 ̆)◞ dont hurt yerself

**Kita:**  
take care

* * *

**Atsumu:**  
good morning!

* * *

**Kita:**  
morning!  
sorry for lateness, i think i get up way earlier than you do

**Atsumu:**  
Shinsuke!<3  
thats alright  
u can just text me first :3

**Kita:**  
ok

**Atsumu:**  
anyway i have news  
i got my schedule for the next coupla months  
[IMG_8105.jpg]

**Kita:**  
hmmmm

**Atsumu:**  
its bad news isnt it  
games and photoshoots and fansigns…

**Kita:**  
u wont have time to come up here? even for a weekend?

**Atsumu:**  
i might have a single weekday somewhere  
but not a weekend til like early December  
>_<

**Kita:**  
its unfortunate  
but it cant be helped i suppose

**Atsumu:**  
i know….  
ughhuhhh

**Kita:**  
we can just do what we’ve always done  
be like Orihime and Hikoboshi

**Atsumu:**  
am i the princess

**Kita:**  
yes yer the princess

**Atsumu:**  
once a year is too little to meet!!!  
i wish it was 365

**Kita:**  
me too

**Atsumu:**  
did u know Penelope waited for Odysseus for ten years

**Kita:**  
sorry i dont know anything about western myths

**Atsumu:**  
thats ok  
blame Samu  
he had a phase in middle school

**Kita:**  
im

**Atsumu:**  
…..  
yes?

**Kita:**  
im ok with what we have right now  
because i kno you’ll come home to me

**Atsumu:**  
home  
i  
ugh crap  
bad timing i gtg

**Kita:**  
its ok i hafta take care of things here too  
take care Tsumu

**Atsumu:**  
i love u i’ll call ya later

* * *

**Atsumu:**  
getting on the plane now!!!  
if u see this late, yes i have my ID ready and i have wet wipes to sanitize the seat  
my schedules packed today  
ill probably get to the hotel real late so dont stay up  
i love u

* * *

**Kita:**  
love u too  
_[The recipient cannot be reached at this time.]_

* * *

**Atsumu:**  
yayyy we landed

**Kita:**  
work hard today

**Atsumu:**  
yes~~

* * *

**Kita:**  
good luck Tsumu

* * *

**Atsumu:**  
i keep tellin u  
yer my good luck charm  
if u do that before every game i think we have a shot at winning the whole thing

**Kita:**  
let’s not take any chances then

* * *

**Atsumu:**  
omg another doggy that looks like u  
[IMG_8110.jpg]  
_[Kita Shinsuke reacted with ♡]_  
theyre all over japan

**Kita:**  
i found one of u  
[IMG_3884.jpg]

**Atsumu:**  
that’s just a dog with a blond wig on -_-

**Kita:**  
aint it so cute

**Atsumu:**  
i bet thats just a pic u stole from the internet

**Kita:**  
yea

**Atsumu:**  
XD  
how r the kids

**Kita:**  
….

**Atsumu:**  
AJ and BJ and Yumie

**Kita:**  
cant remember which ones they are but the ducks all eat well  
they help me a lot

**Atsumu:**  
so cuteeee~~  
ok ttyl bye Shinsan

* * *

“Then I got a random text from Tobio-kun tellin’ me he tried a Japanese place in Rome and it wasn’t nearly as good as Samu’s cooking. It kinda made my day. I asked him why he’d tell me instead of my brother and he said he didn’t have Samu’s number, so I gave it to him. Well, that was my day, Shin-san! How about you?”

“The usual. The sprouts are lookin’ real nice, and the potatoes baa-chan planted seem to be growing big. Some bugs got to the basil, though. Oh, and Shibasaki-san’s cat had her litter.”

“Cuuute. Is Shibasaki-san keeping them?”

“I doubt it. He’s getting old now. The kittens are grey and black, so the father _is_ the stray that hangs around Maruyama’s store.” 

“That casanova. Are you thinking of adopting a kitten? Shibasaki-san offered, right?”

“I’m still on the fence. It would keep Granny company, but I’ve only ever had a dog.”

“Can’t be that much harder! And cats are pretty resilient. Omi-kun has one with Ushiwaka. Joint custody.”

“I’ll talk to her about it. I’m sellin’ the ducks soon, so the cat wouldn’t interfere.”

“Yer sellin’ the ducks? Whyyy?”

“I don’t need them to eat the bugs anymore. It’s just how aigamo works.”

“Kiss AJ goodbye fer me…”

“Okay, I will.”

“Don’t laugh at me!”

“I don’t know which one AJ is.”

“Then kiss them all.”

“I’d rather kiss you.”

“Oya? Oya oya oya?”

“As if you haven’t been waitin’ for this since you dialed me.”

“You got me. But that was smooth, Shin-san. Have ya been reading BL manga?”

“Why would I need to read those? I have you.”

“Erm…”

“Mm? Nothin’ to say now?”

“Shin-san…”

“Yes?”

“Do you remember what we did on yer birthday?”

“Of course I do.”

“You liked watchin’ me edge myself for you. You came so fuckin’ hard.”

“I did.”

“See, I think I affect you just as much as you affect me.”

“D’you wanna test that?”

“How?”

“Tell me what to do. Oh, you like that. How long have you been wantin' to boss me around, Tsumu?”

“I haven’t been _waitin’_. This is just— a good opportunity.”

“Let’s do it. What d’you want me to do?”

“I… Take off yer shirt. Everything, actually. God, yer so pretty.”

“Are you hard? Show me that cock.”

“I thought I was callin’ the shots here, Shin-san. Hm… When we were together, you seemed to like when— when I touched your nipples.”

“Like this? Or… this?”

“Fuck. Whichever one feels better for you. Wet your fingers some. God.”

“Tell me more.”

“Aw, shit, I—”

“This is your chance. Tell me everythin’ you’ve wanted to do to me.”

“Yes. Okay. I want ya to…”

* * *

**Atsumu:**  
i had a wet dream about us isnt that weird  
we like just came together and when i knocked out i still wanted more

**Kita:**  
oh my  
not weird i think

**Atsumu:**  
thats just yer affect on me  
i just want u all the time even when im sleepin  
_[Kita Shinsuke reacted with JOY]_

* * *

**Kita:** **  
** is there anything u want for ur birthday?

**Atsumu:**  
convince Samu to cook for me

**Kita:**  
i tried >_<  
he said he has plans with Akaashi-kun already

**Atsumu:**  
dangittttt  
u really can’t come down?

**Kita:**  
im sorry im sorry  
ojii-san is still in the hospital  
its getting worse  
i don’t want to be too far in case something happens

**Atsumu:**  
i know i know its ur family  
id never want to take ur time away from them  
  


**Kita:**  
thank u Tsumu

**Atsumu:**  
what i really want is u next to me :(  
but…. dunno other than that honestly

**Kita:**  
i’ll think of somethin

* * *

**Granny:** **  
** Shinsuke I See Your Boyfriend!

**Shinsuke:** **  
** in town? he’s here?  
he said he was in Nagasaki this week

**Granny:** **  
** [IMG_107.jpg]

**Shinsuke:** **  
** oh  
where is that? 

**Granny:** **  
** Outside The Sports Store Next To The Flower Shop  
He Looks Very Handsome

**Shinsuke:** **  
** yes he does

**Granny:** **  
** I’m Tempted To Go In And Buy Something!

**Shinsuke:** **  
** haha, i’m not in high school anymore, i don’t need knee pads

**Granny:** **  
** Not For You! For Your Atsumu When He Comes To Visit

**Shinsuke:** **  
** if you really want to baa-chan  
he probably has lots of clothes already.. so Salonpas would be good

**Granny:**  
Ok

**Shinsuke:**  
stay safe!

* * *

**Kita:**  
hi

**Osamu:**  
Kita-san!  
what has Atsumu done now

**Kita:**  
oh nothing nothing  
i kno ur busy for yer birthday  
but i just need a small favor

**Osamu:**  
of course senpai

* * *

**Kita:**  
good morning Tsumu! happy birthday!  
[MOV_3901.m4v]  
i’ll be with Granny for most of today but have a great day!  
i love u

* * *

**Atsumu:**  
ahhh Shinsukeeeeeee <3333 u sang for meeeee  
ur voice is so cute this is the best gift ever  
i have 2 get ready but i’ll call u later!

* * *

_[Incoming call from: Miya Atsumu…]_

* * *

“Shin…”

“Happy birthday, Atsumu.”

“Is it true what they said? You planned the surprise?”

“They wouldn’t let me pay them back for the decorations… but yes. I did.”

“I wish I could hug you so bad right now. Didya really compel Omi-kun to let me hug him?”

“I asked him to endure five seconds.”

“That liar! He only gave me two and a half!”

“Did he wear a party hat at least?”

“Okay, he did. I’ll give ‘im that.”

“Did you have fun? Bokuto-kun was very excited for it all.”

“He really knows how to have a party, that one. I had tons of fun. I set so many balls.”

“I’m glad. There’s another surprise for you. Before the last one, of course.”

“Yay!”

“I’m sorry it’s not a real gift, but…”

“Wow! Wow!”

“A beauty, isn’t she?”

“Ya went and got a kitty! She’s so cute! How old is she now? What’s her name?”

“She’s six weeks old. And… she doesn’t have one yet. I thought you could help me name her.”

“Me? Name our firstborn?”

“Eyy..”

“She’s so pretty. Hm. Megumi-chan.”

“Just like that? You don’t wanna name her after her coat?”

“Nope. Kuro is basic and I already know someone named Kuro. She’s Megumi, because she’s a blessing.”

“Well, Megumi will be waitin’ for you.”

“Bye Megumi-chan! Papa misses you already! Ah, Shin-san’s blushing.”

“Are ya ready for yer next gift? Yer alone?”

“Been ready all day.”

“Okay.”

“Oya. You just got way redder.”

“Close yer eyes.”

“Okay, okay. I’m real excited.”

“Um… you can open them now.”

“Holy fuckin’ fuck, Shinsuke—!”

* * *

**Atsumu:**  
ummm  
ya wouldnt happen to have pics from last night would u?

**Kita:**  
u think i took pics of myself wearin THAT?

**Atsumu:**  
well  
yes

**Kita:**  
uve rubbed off on me

**Atsumu:**  
that sounds dirty~~

**Kita:**  
[IMG_3910.jpg]  
[IMG_3911.jpg]  
[IMG_3912.jpg]  
[IMG_3913.jpg]  
[IMG_3914.jpg]

**Atsumu:**  
FUCK  
EVERY DAMN TIME  
WARN ME PLEASE

**Kita:**  
you asked

**Atsumu:**  
i will… treasure these…  
oh god im half hard again  
quick send me pics of Megumi

**Kita:**  
=_=  
[IMG_3896.jpg]  
[IMG_3897.jpg]  
[IMG_3898.jpg]  
[IMG_3899.jpg]

**Atsumu:**  
there we go the baby!  
well thank u Shinsuke <3

**Kita:**  
i hope u had a good birthday

**Atsumu:**  
no disrespect to Keiji-kun  
but i definitely had a better one than Osamu did

**Kita:**  
^_^

**Atsumu:**  
i’ll talk 2 u later  
love u

**Kita:**  
♡

* * *

“Dry yer hair before you sleep. You’ll get sick.”

“You know, my mom always told me and Samu that, but it never happened. It’s just a superstition the old folks passed down.”

“What if the strands break off because of yer tossin’ and turnin’? They’re already so frail as it is.”

“Hey!”

“The bleach does a number on ‘em. I looked it up.”

“That’s why I started using _toner_.”

“Those chemicals can only do so much. Come on.”

“Ugh, fine.”

“I’ll wait.”

“There. Happy?”

“So obedient.”

“‘Cause it’s you. Why’re ya looking at me like that?”

“Hm, no reason.”

“I miss you, captain.”

“I miss you too. Early day tomorrow, right?”

“Yep. But not for you. You get up at five every day.”

“It’s still hard for me. Especially when you keep me up so late.”

“Are you complainin’?”

“No, no. Sleep now before you get a second wind.”

“Night, Shinsuke. Love you.”

“Love you too. Goodnight.”

* * *

**Daily Sports:** **_MSBY Black Jackals Advance to V-League Finals!_ **

* * *

**Atsumu:**  
i found something in my notes app from before we got together  
im just gonna send it before i chicken out

**Kita:**  
?

**Atsumu:** **  
** ok. ok im sending  
Kita-san, i dont read poetry or paint or watch movies that dont have explosions in em. that is, i dont really know howta make anything beautiful. but i dreamt of u last night. and somehow my volleyball idiot brain made something more beautiful than anything Soseki’s ever written. probably because he hasn’t seen yer face when you smile or cry or come like i have. i dont even remember what we were doing, i just kno we were together and you were laughin at something i said and i felt like we were kids in the gym again and the whole world was ahead of us. i wish i had the courage to tell u how i feel but this thing we have is so fragile im afraid i’ll scare ya away. so ill take what you give me and i wont complain because i love you. i think i really love you

**Kita:**  
o

**Atsumu:**  
WHAT WAS I THINKING SENDIN THAT oh man this is embarrassing

**Kita:**  
atsumu… i’m sorry

**Atsumu:**  
Shinsuke what  
yer scarin me  
call me right now

* * *

“I’m sorry, Tsumu.”

“What’s wrong, sweetheart? Oh god are we breakin’ up?”

“N-no, what? Never…”

“Oh no yer cryin’. Why do I always make you cry, god I’m an idiot.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“Why’re you crying?”

“‘Cause I’m a crappy boyfriend.”

“What—?! What on earth makes you say that?”

“You don’t know how much I love you.”

“Impossible. Of course I do.”

“I didn’t even get you a real gift for yer birthday.”

“Are you kiddin’ me? You helped plan a whole party in a whole other city. You got a cat for us. What brought this on?”

“Aran said a while back that I should talk more about my feelings. But for some reason, I just can’t bring myself to tell you. And yer always sending me such lovely things and I don’t know what to say back. Unless I’m really horny. Don’t laugh at me!”

“Shinsuke, you tell me ya love me all the time. You say good luck before every match.”

“That’s nothin’ compared to what you just sent me.”

“That was a relic of me bein’ so lovesick over you I hadta barf some words out before I blurted them to the nearest person instead. I never asked for a love letter written in yer notes app.”

“You liked me for so long, and even though I liked you back, I just pushed it to the side. Because I was afraid.”

“No offense, Shin-san, but yer really not makin’ any sense. I didn’t confess t’you either. We were just kids.”

“Do ya really know how much I love you, Atsumu?”

“I do.”

“How?”

“That someone like you chose someone like me is enough.”

“I don’t know what that means either. Someone like me.”

“For someone so smart, you can be so self-unaware sometimes. What I mean is, I don’t deserve you, yet I’m the one ya say goodnight to.”

“I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you.”

“Can you not say that, please? Jeez, Shin-san, I think we’ve been apart for so long you’ve lost yer marbles. There’s not a world where yer undeserving of my love.”

“And you said you don’t know howta make anything beautiful…”

“I’m just speaking the truth, darlin’.”

“I do sound a little ridiculous, don’t I…”

“I swear if you were in my arms, all I’d need to do is look in yer eyes to know how much ya love me.”

“I just miss you. I miss you so much. I had you for one night and then I hadta leave.”

“You’ve had me every night since then.”

“I wanna hold you. I wanna feel you inside me.”

“Soon. After we win V-League, I’m all yours.”

“You promise?”

“Promise. Yer not cryin’ anymore?”

“No. I’m sorry for bein’ foolish.”

“That’s alright. I’m okay with being the level-headed one once in a while.”

“As long as it’s once in a while.”

“I love you. As much as you love me.”

“And I you.”

* * *

**Granny:**  
Shinsuke Come Over Here  
We’re Visiting Your Grandfather Today

**Shinsuke:**  
oh okay

**Granny:**  
We’ll Pick Up Some Anpan For Him

**Shinsuke:**  
his favorite  
he’ll like that

* * *

**Kita:**  
hi Atsumu

**Atsumu:**  
hi Shin-san ^w^

**Kita:**  
two things  
here’s the first  
[IMG_3998.jpg]

**Atsumu:**  
why are u showing me ur medical records  
ARE U SICK

**Kita:**  
please just zoom in

**Atsumu:**  
uh  
these r test results

**Kita:**  
here’s the second thing  
[IMG_3400.jpg]

**Atsumu:**  
an itinerary for .. Arima Onsen?  
eh??

**Kita:**  
that’s not for us  
its for my grandparents

**Atsumu:**  
im confused

**Kita:**  
my grandparents are going on a short holiday  
probably their last one honestly

**Atsumu:**  
oh i see

**Kita:**  
that’s the weekend after the league Finals  
yer last game is home in Hirakata right?  
if ya come by after we’d have the house to ourselves until Sunday afternoon

**Atsumu:**  
to ourselves…  
i still dont get the first thing

**Kita:**  
i went to the doctor’s to test for various STIs and STDs

**Atsumu:**  
you

**Kita:**  
do u understand now

**Atsumu:**  
you…..  
u want to …. ? >.<

**Kita:**  
no gettin shy now  
whaddaya say Tsumu?  
do u want to fuck raw  
its our chance  
its been so long  
i want to feel your hands on me

**Atsumu:**  
holy shit  
yes i’ll drive up screw the afterparty

**Kita:**  
its a plan then  
as long as u get tested too

**Atsumu:**  
good news  
im required to get tested every month or so anyway  
ill get u those results asap

**Kita:**  
:)

* * *

**Atsumu:**  
[IMG_8254.jpg]  
SQUEAKY CLEAN

**Kita:**  
good to know

**Atsumu:**  
>:D

**Kita:**  
work hard today

**Atsumu:**  
of course~

* * *

**Kita:**  
good luck today Atsumu!  
i may not play anymore but i had the privilege to hit your tosses in the past  
i believe in u 100%  
ill be watchin and waitin  
[IMG_3405.jpg]  
Megumi and u are rooting for u!

* * *

**Kita:**  
i’m so proud of you

* * *

**Atsumu:**  
WE WON IM HEADING OUT TO SEE YOU AND MEGUMI  
AND THEN WE’RE GONNA FUCK

**Kita:**  
drive safe  
don’t speed  
come home to me

**Atsumu:**  
(◕_◕)

**Kita:**  
i love you

**Atsumu:**  
I LOVE YOU TOO  
SEE U SOON

* * *

**Atsumu:**  
HERE!!!!!!!!

**Kita:**  
ill be right out


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> additional tags: bottom kita shinsuke, multiple orgasms .....
> 
> enjoy :3

Shinsuke pushed past the front door, raced down the stone path, and pulled the creaking gate open. It was late afternoon. The sun was low in the sky. Leaning against the hood of his car was Atsumu, almost seeming to glow. His eyes were bright and wide when they met Shinsuke’s. A vivid grin slid onto his face.

“Hi, Shin.”

He was so handsome. He was blinding. Shinsuke never wanted to look away. He rushed to meet him and they collided. Atsumu let out an _oof_ as he was jostled against the car. Shinsuke wrapped his arms around Atsumu’s trim waist and Atsumu’s snaked around his shoulders. They held each other tight as tree roots. When Shinsuke was satisfied, he tipped his face up and looked at Atsumu.

“I’m so proud of you.”

“I know.”

They stared smiling at one another and, at the same time, leaned closer for a kiss—their first real one in months. The action was as perfect and earth-shattering as Shinsuke remembered. “I missed you. I’m so happy you’re here.”

“I missed you too. So am I.”

“Have you eaten? Are ya hungry?”

“I had a snack in the car. I’ll survive.”

Shinsuke tilted backward. The movement slotted their hips together and Atsumu’s eyes widened. “Let’s go inside,” Shinsuke said, and led Atsumu by the hand to the house.

Megumi, who was still wearing her MSBY bandana around her neck, warmed to Atsumu immediately. The cat was well-mannered and open and loved to doze in Shinsuke’s sock drawer.

“She recognizes her Papa,” Atsumu cooed, cradling her to his chest. He smelled like shower gel.

Shinsuke touched the small of his back. “Let’s put yer stuff in my room.”

Atsumu let Megumi slide to the ground and picked up his overnight bag. Shinsuke took his hand and led them to his bedroom. He stepped aside for Atsumu to enter first, then closed the screen before Megumi could sneak in with them. He didn’t want her spectating.

Atsumu gasped. “You didn’t tell me ya bought my posters!”

Shinsuke shrugged one shoulder. He’d hung them up before they even started texting, but that was inconsequential. “You don’t need to know every purchase I make.”

Atsumu set his bag down at the foot of the dresser. “Do ya look at ‘em when you have yer alone time and I’m not there?” He turned and waggled his eyebrows.

Shinsuke tore his gaze from Atsumu’s backside and looked at him head on. “Yes, I do.”

Atsumu colored and coughed. “No fair, Shin-san.”

“But…” Shinsuke stepped into the room. “I have the real thing with me right now.”

Atsumu’s eyes widened as Shinsuke got to his knees before him. “Shinsuke, now—! Already?” He covered the hands that had come up to rest on his hips and backed into the dresser. “Dontcha wanna eat first?”

Shinsuke worked at Atsumu’s buckle and pulled the belt out. “The thing is,” he said, “I want to take it slow later. We didn’t last very long, the first time.”

Atsumu released a shaky breath. He shifted and helped push his pants and briefs past his knees.

“I’ve been waitin’ for months, and I just watched you win the league today,” said Shinsuke. He licked his lips. “I’m feelin’ impatient, Atsumu.”

“Ohhh shit.”

“I wanna suck you off, then you can finish me off however you like. Deal?”

Atsumu thread a hand through Shinsuke’s hair and nodded, his eyes dark and intent. “Deal.”

After dinner, during which Atsumu proved himself more of a help in the kitchen than Shinsuke had expected, Shinsuke had to go shower. His old photo albums and Megumi combined would be a sufficient distraction for Atsumu, who let himself be ushered to the couch to sit for several minutes. Shinsuke could hear his squeals of delight over the sound of the water.

He washed himself thoroughly, patted himself dry, put soft clothes on, and found himself half-hard in anticipation. When he returned to the living room, Megumi was napping on the couch next to Atsumu, who was smiling down at the album.

Shinsuke sunk into the cushion. “Havin’ fun?”

Atsumu turned that million-watt smile towards him. He had a finger tucked between some of the pages, and flipped the album to its place. “It was really hard to choose, but this is my favorite one.”

Shinsuke leaned closer and peered down. It was him, age four or so, wearing floaties and goggles at a public pool. “I remember that. Mum watched me while Granny did water aerobics.”

“You have really good memory, Shin-san.”

“I do. I recall you made me some promises a while back.” He closed the album with one hand and placed it on the kotatsu. He swung a leg over and settled into Atsumu’s lap, looping his arms around Atsumu’s neck. “Kiss me.”

Atsumu grinned and leaned in. Kissing Atsumu had to be one of the best feelings in the world. Shinsuke liked his adept mouth, his body heat, the slight nip of his teeth on Shinsuke’s lower lip.

But, too soon, Atsumu pulled away. “This is weird,” he said. “I can only think about how you look in diapers.”

Shinsuke stared at him. “I’m in yer lap right now.”

“You were just so cute as a baby!”

“Was I?” Shinsuke slipped a hand between them and palmed Atsumu’s crotch. He rocked his hips forward. “How about now? Am I cute?”

Atsumu groaned and squeezed Shinsuke’s ass. He tilted his head back and Shinsuke swooped down, licking along a tendon. “Yer always cute. But I just remembered how much I wanna fuck you.”

“Good,” Shinsuke hummed. “Now take me to bed.”

When they stumbled into the bedroom, naked, a part of Shinsuke was scowling at himself. _Clean that trail of clothes up this instant_ , it chided. Another part, however, was telling him _touch kiss taste lick feel fuck_. That part was louder, and won.

“Yer not too sore, are ya?” Shinsuke choked out. The futon was soft against his back. The room was dark and sultry. His hand was tangled in Atsumu’s hair; his cock was in Atsumu’s mouth. He was a bit upset that Atsumu had gotten straight to business, but he supposed he’d have time to admire Atsumu’s body later. They had a whole weekend to themselves. “I can just ride you all night.”

Atsumu lifted off. “You want me to fuck you, so I’m gonna fuck you. I’m gonna rock yer fuckin’ world, Shin.”

He believed it. Atsumu continued his task until Shinsuke was pliant, then he uncapped the bottle of lube and slid those skilled fingers into him. The difference in experience between them was clear. Atsumu kept watching Shinsuke’s face, listening carefully to when his breath hitched or his back arched. Always assessing. Always fully aware of his environment. It pleased Shinsuke, knowing all this brilliance was his.

Shinsuke gasped for air. “Are you done yet? Are ya ever gonna do it?”

“Are _you_ ready?” Atsumu replied, his fingers still plunging in and out furiously.

Shinsuke _felt_ ready. He nodded.

“I’ll take that as a yes. How d’you want it?” Atsumu pulled his hand away and spread lube over his own cock.

Shinsuke seized at the loss. He bent up a bit grabbed the meat of Atsumu’s hips. “Like this, first.”

“I was hopin’ you’d say that.” Atsumu guided him into position, holding onto his thighs right where they met his knees. Shinsuke shivered when Atsumu brushed against him. They were going to feel each other completely. “You sure yer ready?”

“Fuck me,” Shinsuke whispered.

Atsumu pressed forward, just slightly. They both groaned. It was tight, Shinsuke could tell. They were both trembling. Then Atsumu rocked back and there was a _squeak_ not unlike a balloon rubbing against skin.

Atsumu stared at him mortified. “Oh my god.”

Shinsuke was equally embarrassed. Statistically, realistically, it was a normal occurrence. But it was one-hundred percent unsexy. “Oh my,” he repeated. They gaped at each other, Atsumu only a few centimeters inside him, Shinsuke just lying there with his hands on Atsumu’s shoulders.

Then Shinsuke started to laugh. “Why do,” he said, “I feel, like this, could only happen, to you.”

Atsumu was laughing, too. “The universe gives, the universe takes away.” He rested on his forearms and giggled. Shinsuke could feel the puffs of breath against his chest, and laughed more. “Ah, fuck, Shin, ya keep squeezing ‘round me whenever you laugh.”

“I’m over it already,” Shinsuke said. “Come on and fuck me.” He tilted his hips up and pulled Atsumu further into him, and Atsumu pushed at the same time. The embarrassment turned to want, the laughter morphed into moans, and Atsumu started fucking him in earnest.

It was different from using your own fingers, from using a toy, from anything you could imagine. It was damn hot. He felt every burning inch like it was his own. Shinsuke wanted to drive into Atsumu like this tomorrow night.

“You sound different when I fuck you,” Atsumu said, hugging one of Shinsuke’s legs to his chest. The other was laid out to the side. Shinsuke stopped holding back sounds at that point just to please him. This was the champion setter of the V-League fucking him, after all.

He wondered what kinds of noises he was making. The only thing he could keep track of was Atsumu’s cock, and hands, sometimes, when they caressed his chest or pinched a nipple. Shinsuke suspected only Atsumu would ever be able to strip him of his senses and make him scream like this.

They proved the bounds of an athlete’s stamina, that night. Shinsuke’s first orgasm hit him like a freight train without warning. One moment they were kissing open-mouthed, and the next he was seeing white and spurting onto his own stomach. Atsumu went slack-jawed when Shinsuke clenched, pausing in his motions to cry out. Then he flipped Shinsuke onto his stomach and fucked him from behind and somehow he hit places so much _deeper_. Shinsuke choked into the coverlet and had to be careful not to tear the fabric with how hard he was pulling on it. Atsumu knew well where Shinsuke’s prostate was by now, and thrust against it without mercy. Shinsuke was at the edge faster than he thought possible.

“Please, wait—” Shinsuke gasped. Atsumu stopped moving, but it was too late. Pleasure wracked Shinsuke’s entire body and he writhed from his scalp to his toes.

Atsumu’s groan was broken, his grip on Shinsuke’s waist tight. “Ohhh fuck, Shin. One more?” he prompted, when Shinsuke was done shaking. “Can you last one more?”

Shinsuke caught his breath, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He was sure he hadn’t drooled since he was five. “One more, Tsumu,” he croaked.

He let himself be manhandled until he was in Atsumu’s lap, face-to-face. Atsumu guided him as he sunk down, that perfect cock filling up all the empty, worthless places inside him. He gripped Atsumu’s hair and rocked them together desperately. They moved like waves. Rolling, constant, unforgiving.

“God, I love you,” he said into Atsumu’s mouth. “You’re worth every wait.”

“Shinsuke, Shinsuke,” Atsumu panted. He supported Shinsuke’s back with one hand and wrapped the other around his sensitive cock. “Come for me. Let me take this from you, too.”

Atsumu tugged the last of it out of him. “Yes, god, yes,” Shinsuke cried, and the shivers laid hold of him, leaving nothing behind.

“Coming, coming, shit.” Atsumu clutched Shinsuke close and shuddered. Wetness shot into him, icky and filthy. He found himself not minding, at least for a few moments.

They did many things that weekend. Each other, namely, but they fit a surprising lot into two days. They played with Megumi in every room in the house. Shinsuke helped Atsumu into work clothes and drove him out to the paddies, showed him the rice almost ready to harvest. He introduced Atsumu to the people in town, too. Shibasaki-san called him handsome and gave them each a hard candy like they were little kids. They bathed together, cooked together, slept in each other’s arms. Shinsuke knew this was where he wanted to be when he died.

On Sunday, they were supposed to drive to Arima Onsen and pick up his grandparents. After lunch, after kissing Megumi goodbye, Atsumu practically skipped to the truck.

“I can’t wait to see yer baa-chan. She was always the cutest when she came to visit you at school.”

“Well, you know she hasn’t changed.” Shinsuke opened the back and placed the blankets and aspirin in the middle seat.

“But I still haven’t met your grandpa. He seems so… mellow.”

“Baa-chan did always make the big decisions and he took the backseat.” He came to stand beside Atsumu on the driver’s side.

“I’m so excited,” Atsumu repeated, looking like he was about to visit Disneyland Tokyo.

Shinsuke remembered the last conversation he’d had with his grandparents together, and steeled himself. “I’m warnin’ you, baa-chan might sit us down and talk to us about gettin’ married. She and grandpa might even give us their rings.”

Atsumu absorbed the words. Then he smiled, slow and handsome, looped his arms around Shinsuke’s waist, and pulled him close. “I’m not complainin’. Besides, you _did_ say ya wanted to settle down with me.”

“I did, didn’t I.” He rest his hands on Atsumu’s chest and thought. “You don’t think we’re doin’ things the wrong way?”

“Have ya considered maybe there is no ‘right way’ of loving someone?”

“I haven’t.” He breathed in Atsumu’s warmth, his scent. “I don’t mind doin’ some things a little backwards if it’s with you.”

“Good,” Atsumu said. “Now, let’s go pick up your folks. I wanna see what kinda rings yer talkin’ about here.”

Shinsuke smiled and nudged him to the other side of the car. Together they got in, ready to start the next part of their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! if u liked it please don’t forget to leave kudos, or even better a comment!


End file.
